Santa Baby
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: All Lani wants for Christmas is a baby but Santa can't give her that... only Vert can VertLani Dedicated to Japanime Goddess... you've finally woken up!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers!**

**Okay, I got this idea for this One-Shot because my Christmas wish came true, my sister woke up from her coma yesterday!**

**Santa Baby**

She lay on her bed immobile, staring at the ceiling. The month of December had come already and Christmas was just around the corner. She sighed, it was actually four days. She turned on her side disentangling her husband's hands from her waist. She turned to look at him, thankful that he was still sleeping. It was barely five-thirty in the morning. Today was December 21 and in four more days it would be Christmas.

She stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom. Stripping off her nightgown she stepped into the shower.

Feeling the warmth next to him disappear he opened his eyes. Sitting up in bed he looked around the room. Hearing the water run he smirked, yet looking at the clock he frowned, what was she doing up this early? He leaned back on the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes.

She turned the water off and walked out the shower wrapping a towel around her body. It was five-fifty five now. She sighed as she grabbed another towel and tried to dry her hair. Today they were supposed to spend the day with Karma and Taro…and their daughter.

Taro's and Karma's daughter…

It seemed that she and Vert were the only ones without a child. Kurt had gotten married and his wife was expecting a baby which would be born next month. Nolo had a one year old. Karma's daughter was three and she and Vert had nothing. They were the only ones behind.

Opening the door of the bathroom she stepped out. Feeling her husbands gaze on her she turned.

"A little bit too early" he told her

"Well I wanted to do a bit of shopping before we went. Since its morning I don't think the stores will be too crowded." She told him as she looked in the closet for some clothes.

He watched her every move. He allowed himself to yawn. He looked at her and noticed she was going into the bathroom to change. Raising an eyebrow he said, "There's nothing I haven't seen before. Just change here."

She looked at him a light blush on her cheeks.

Getting up from the bed he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. Smelling the fresh sent of lavender he closed his eyes.

"Vert I need to get dressed." she told him

"You don't need to do anything Lani. You've been acting strange ever since December came."

"Vert, I'm fine" she told him as she took his face in her hands. She kissed him sweetly leaving him defenceless. Giggling at his dazed look she ran into the bathroom.

"I'll get you back for that!" he growled.

He walked back to the bed and lay on his stomach facing the bathroom door. A few minutes later it opened revealing Lani wearing a pair of jeans and a light brown sweater.

"You should get ready. I don't plan on going by myself." Lani told him

Glaring at her he stood up grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. He was upset with her and she knew it. Sighing she grabbed a pair of socks and her dark brown boots. Finding her red flannelette scarf she wrapped it around her neck. Then she sat on the bed and waited and waited and waited.

The water of the shower kept on running and running and running. Five minutes passed, 15 then 20 then 30. It was now 7:05 and he still had yet to come out. Feeling her anger grow she yelled "VERT! What the hell are you doing! You've been in the shower for almost an hour!"

"I'm taking a shower what do you think!" he yelled back

"FOR AN HOUR! You don't even take 30 minutes in there!" she yelled back. Growling she stood up and walked to the bathroom door. Resting her back against it she screamed in anger. "Would you hurry up its late! I need to go shopping to get everything in my SANTA LIST!" she finished as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom he scowled. Knowing she was right at the door he smirked. Walking to the door he opened it. Feeling herself fall she opened her eyes. "What?" she started as she felt herself be caught by Vert. He pulled her inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." he told her leaving no room for arguments.

Sighing she looked at the shower which was still running. She turned it off and knowing the tone of voice he had used she knew she had to be truthful.

"What's in your Santa list Lani?" he asked her

Looking at him she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What did this have to do with anything?

"What…?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked her again as he leaned on the bathroom door. "I know your behaviour has something to do with the holiday. Now tell me what it is." he said roughly.

Frowning at him for his tone of voice she told him "Nothing Vert, nothing."

"Don't lie. What's in your Santa list?" he said again as he walked towards her.

"Santa can't give me what I want Vert." she told him softly

Looking at her strangely he asked "Why not?"

"I want a baby," she told her husband

"What!" he asked in surprise.

"I want a baby Vert," she said again

"A baby? But…we…not…" noticing her crestfallen face he stopped.

"SEE! I knew it! Why do you think I didn't want to tell you!" she yelled at him. "Now excuse me I need to go shopping with or without you," she said as she passed by her shocked husband and went out the bathroom door. Grabbing her purse from the night table she walked out the bedroom, down the stairs and out the door.

'Wishful thinking' she thought as she started walking drying her tears on the way.

Getting over his shock Vert shook his head. Looking at the opened bedroom door he made his mind up. Turning the shower on again, he stripped of his pyjama pants and stepped into the water.

Having dressed he dried his unruly hair, finding his white scarf he wrapped it around his neck as he picked up the phone.

Dialling a number he waited until the voice on the other end of the receiver answered.

"Taro, I'm afraid we can't make it today."

"What? Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"No everything is fine. Something unexpected just came up."

"Oh I see, alright then. Maybe you guys can come tomorrow." Taro said

"Yes, tomorrow will be fine."

"Alright then see you guys tomorrow bye."

"Hm"

Hanging the phone up Vert noticed Lani's coat on the living room couch. Looking out the window he noticed it was snowing. Frowning he grabbed her coat and walked out the door. It was time to go look for his wife.

Lani had made it all the way to the centre of town. Her hair was full of little snowflakes and she was shivering.

'I can't believe I forgot my coat.' she thought as she entered a random store trying to escape the cold. Once inside she noticed it was a baby store, there were clothes and other necessity for parents. Something she would never be.

Driving to the centre of town Vert parked in front of a shopping centre. Getting out he looked around to see if he spotted her. Holding her coat in his arm he went in search of her, he didn't want her to freeze.

Looking around the store once more Lani let go of a sigh and headed out. Hugging herself in a vain attempt to get warm she noticed a little girl crying. Noticing that she was alone she walked towards her.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked

Looking up the little five-year old girl noticed a lady. She stopped crying and realized that this lady was pretty, and it reminded her of her mom.

"I got lost," she answered as new tears made their way down her flushed cheeks. "And I'm cold"

Feeling her heart melt at the sight of the little girl Lani told her "Its ok I'll help you find her."

The little girl nodded, and smiled when Lani picked her up.

"Now what does your mom look like?"

"Well she's wearing a large black coat and her hair is tied in a bun." She said

Lani smiled at the description, as she walked with the girl in her arms. Her description didn't really help.

"Where did you lose her?" she asked

"Well we were walking and then a huge crowd of people came. And we got separated." she said

"What's your name little one?" she asked as she rounded a corner looking for the description the little girl had said.

"My name is Akina and what's your name?" she said smiling

"That's a pretty name and my name is Lani." Lani told her smiling. Noticing the little girl shivering she took her scarf off and wrapped it around the little girl.

"But wouldn't you be cold?' Akina asked

"Oh no I'm fine." Lani said as she smiled.

Vert kept on walking looking for Lani when someone suddenly crashed into him.

"I'm terribly sorry sir." the person said, "by any chance have you seen a little girl wearing a pink sweater?" the woman asked

"I'm afraid not." Vert answered as he looked at the woman. She seemed to be in distress.

Turning her head to the side Lani noticed a person fitting the description of the little girl

"Akina do you think that's her?" Lani asked as she made her way to where the said person was.

Turning her head in the direction Lani had said Akina smiled. "Yes that's her, it's my mommy!"

"Mommy!" the woman heard someone say, it was the unmistakable voice of her daughter.

Lani put Akina in the ground and watched as the woman turned.

"Akina!" the woman said as she ran and met her daughter halfway.

Vert watched as mother and daughter reunited. He recognized the red flannelette scarf the little girl was wearing. Looking ahead he realized his wife was a few feet away from him.

"Lani helped me find you mommy." Akina told her mom

"Lani?" the mother said as she noticed a brunette standing by. "Oh thank you so much!" she said as she hugged Akina

"Oh it was nothing. I just couldn't leave her alone." Lani said smiling

"Your scarf" the woman said

"No its fine keep it, I don't mind." she said smiling.

"Thank you," the woman said as she picked Akina up and walked across the street.

Lani stared at them with a longing look in her face waving at Akina who was saying goodbye.

A gush of wind passed by making her shiver, she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm. She didn't notice Vert a few feet away.

"You're cold," a voice said

Turning to face the owner of the voice she saw her husband. Walking closer he put the coat on her, and then enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Santa can't bring you your baby" he started as he felt her tense, "But I'll try everything in my power to make your Christmas wish come true."


End file.
